Detention at Headmaster's Office Continues
by hermionesrini
Summary: Ginny has a month long detention with Snape for stealing the Gryffindor Sword. Can she survive the cruel methods of Snape's punishment, Pairing :Snape/Ginny , Ron/Ginny PWP with more chapters in future


**This is the sequel to my previous story "Detention at Headmaster's office". However, it's recommended to also read "Just this one time" to get the full story.**

Ginny walked across the hallway, she could see the visible contempt in the face of Alecto Carrow. She knew that Snape saved her from getting crucio'ed even after her Ill advised plan to steal the Gryffindor sword which even brought the ire of voldemort. But Snape somehow suspended her for a week and sent her back to Burrow.

Now she had to spend one month detention with Snape. Even McGonagall had no choice but to agree to this. It was her first day back at school and had to go to detention immediately after her classes.

As she entered the headmaster office, a cold sweat hit her neck. She remembered the time when she tried to seduce Snape to keep him distracted while Neville steals the sword but Snape ended up fucking her anally and then made her clean it with her mouth.

There was a murmur among the portraits of the Headmasters as they were the silent witnesses of the assault. Snape was busy writing in his desk and paused to look up.

"Ginevra Weasley" he began .it was very rare for Ginny to hear someone address by her full name.

He looked at her up and down and said "Looks like the punishment worked judging by the way you have dressed today ". Ginny remembered the last time she came with 2 buttons off and with no bra to completely expose her cleavage but now she was dressed in Hogwarts sweater over her shirt and tie.

"Please keep the wand in my desk and I don't want you to cheat the detention" he said. Ginny kept the wand and looked at him sternly.

"I want you to wax the Hogwarts artifacts until they look brand new .if I'm not impressed by the end of the day, 2 more days will be added to your detention".

Ginny nodded.

"Now stop looking at me and start working" barked Snape.

She went and started cleaning the artifacts which didn't have the famed Gryffindor sword she tried to steal. It was a slow and tedious work. She knew a simple magic can finish in a jiffy. Out of the corner of her eyes, she noticed if Snape was watching her. She realized that Snape was furtively checking on her legs.

Her mind pondered to tease him but then realized how he ravaged her ass the last time she did. But then, she wanted to test his patience this time and her ass has now got experience due to the nonstop banging by Ron.

So she decided to bend down as much as she can to reveal her panties to Snape. She just felt to take pleasure in reading Snape when she was supposed to be under punishment.

It wasn't long until she felt something poking her asshole. She suddenly realized that Snape had wordless disappeared her panties. She could feel the penis slowly push into her asshole lips. She turned back to see the look on Snape's face but he was not there.

Surprised, she looked at the desk and he was still correcting papers. She groaned as the penis went further inside .Snape saw her confused face and smiled.

"I thought your brothers might have tested on you before releasing in market "he mocked. She realized that it was the "Witches wand" a magical penis sold by the Weasley wizard wheezes. It can be controlled by a wand to adjust the speed and penetration. Despite the ban of its use inside Hogwarts, they were constantly "discovering" during the random searches in girls dormitory.

"Who asked you to stop cleaning?" ordered Snape and tapped his wand. The witches' wand increased its speed and she could feel the fake balls hit her.

Ginny didn't want Snape to derive pleasure out of it and tried to clean the Cup which Harry won in the triwizard tournament. But it was very tough for her not to make sound while doing. Unfortunately, the size of the wand was bigger than Ron or Snape or even Dean's and stretched her ass like never before.

Ginny could no longer control and kept moaning. Although, she couldn't see but she knew Snape was smiling at her plight.

"What you are doing is totally wrong" she shouted. She heard murmurs of approval from the portraits.

"Whom are you going to complain? Laughed Snape "McGonagall? Pius thickenese? " . Ginny knew she can't do that.

"Oh yeah, the great Harry Potter" he almost mimicked Draco Malfoy. "Maybe also tell how his girlfriend stole the sword ".

"Maybe tell about this also when you complain" said Snape and raised his wand. A moment later, Ginny felt another fake penis hit her vagina and go deep inside her.

Snape had now increased both of them to full speed. Ginny could no longer control herself. She fell on the floor and was fondling her breasts over her dress while both of her holes were ravaged. She had sex with lot of boys but never had both at same time.

Unlike human penises, these had no rest or fatigue and kept moving in and out of her. Snape has adjusted to make sure they go in rhythm. The pleasure wave hitting her was so much that she didn't even notice that Snape was standing next to her enjoying the torture.

Ginny finally gave a huge shriek as she came to an orgasm. Snape motioned for them to stop completely. He saw her panting for breath and whimpering.

"Tch Tch Tch" mocked Snape" and I thought you would have a bit of fight but you are a disgrace to the Gryffindor house, Ginevra. Now you have soiled the floor in addition to not cleaning the trophies".

Ginny took a moment to take a breath. She hissed "and you are a disgrace to Slytherin. You know you can't satisfy a witch and had to rely on external devices. You are just a wuss and coward, Severus ".

She wanted to use his first name to personalize the insult. She looked at Snape's face and saw his murderous rage. She remembered when Harry said that Snape lost his cool when he called him coward.

He pulled her by her hair and threw her on the desk. He lifted her skirt to display her bare ass. This was the same situation as the last time except it was the thing Ginny wanted.

"Thwack" landed a slap on her buttocks. It was stinging as Snape showed no restraint in hurting her. Before she could recover, she kept receiving several slaps. Her butt was stinging hard in pain. Tears were welling her eyes.

She could hear a rustle and as expectedly, Snape had thrust his penis in her asshole. Ginny shrieked in pain but much to the chagrin of Snape, she was taking it very well. Ron had ravaged her asshole enough that she no longer felt pain.

She could sense the disappointment in Snape as he kept pulling her hair in one hand while slapping her butt with the other and ramming as fast as he can.

Ginny realized that it was actually turning into a pleasure than pain and she discovered that she loved getting smacked in her butt. She decided to play further with this role reversal.

"At least have the guts to look me in my eye if this is how you want to punish me" she mocked.

Snape stopped for a moment and then once again started continuing. Ginny knew it has rattled him but he doesn't want to show defeat.

"I thought so "she sighed.

This time, Snape stopped for real. She could feel him removing his penis from her asshole. With a brisk movement, he turned her so that she was facing him and then started ramming her pussy.

She saw his eyes and it frightened her .his face was full of rage and eyes were murderous. His hair kept hitting his face. She left that he was regaining dominance.

She kept looking at his eyes which looked dead but she felt something strange in him as their eyes locked. There was a rare glimmer of vulnerability which she has never seen in him. She raised her hands and put on his chin and felt as if his entire defense was crumbling.

"Lil" she whimpered and his eyes were welled up in tears. He slowly bent down while looking at her eyes. Ginny opened her lips as she was also expecting a kiss.

"Aaahhhh" grimaced Snape which suddenly brought Ginny back to her senses. She saw Snape pull up his sleeves and the Dark Mark was glowing. He immediately pulled out and adjusted his robes. He went to the fireplace and grabbed some floo powder.

" You are free to leave , Ms Weasley" he said .

"At least finish me and go " groaned Ginny as she was disappointed at how things turned out .

"A slut like you will find no problem in getting boys to do that " retorted Snape . He was already standing on the fireplace .

"If you don't clean up and leave .I'll extend your detention by a week " and poof he was gone .

Ginny took the wand and cleaned the bodily fluids .she adjusted her dress and started walking out . As she waltzed past the portrait of Dumbledore. She could hear him cough .

"Can I have a word with you ,Ginny " said the portrait .

Ginny stopped and faced him .

"I'm very sorry ,Ginny " began Dumbledore.

"It's not your fault for trusting him ,sir " interjected Ginny .

"Not for that , I trust Snape with my life . Snape killing me was part of the plan . He pleaded me several times not to but looks like I underestimated the damage to the soul caused by murder . He is devolving which can be fatal considering the legilimency of Voldemort. One momentary lapse in shielding can make us lose the war . But only you can help him "

" Why me, professor" Ginny was surprised to learn that Snape was actually working on her side .

"In the last 17 years , Snape had never taken advantage of any student nor did he try to get a partner . I know this because I have made the ghosts secretly spy on all the teachers . You were the first time he lost his control ." Explained Dumbledore.

He gave a sigh as he knew he was breaking Snape's promise ." There was a girl who used to wander these same halls of Hogwarts and Snape was madly in love with her. Her untimely death is what created him into a hardened sadist as he found no purpose in life .I had a tough time in convincing him to help vanquish the man who murdered her " .

" You share a lot of characteristics with her , brave , kind , always stands up for others and most importantly even your hair . There was a moment , he forgot about everything and saw her in you . I want you to break his self hatred and make him love once again . It can help mend his soul ."

There was a murmur of approval from all the portraits .

Ginny had no Idea what to do . Seducing a man was so easy for her but making someone love is almost impossible as she found out with Harry Potter. You never know what the heart wants .

" By the way , your efforts in stealing the sword actually helped the war a lot as Snape now had a chance to take the sword away and rest assured, it has already reached Harry . " Congratulated Dumbledore.

" Good night Ginny . I'm sorry for underestimating you before and never allowed Harry to share the details . I hope you know your role in this war . "

Ginny had thousands of questions but knew she won't answers . She knew she had an uphill task. She just mumbled goodbye and left slowly as she still had the effects of getting double penetrated not too long ago .

**To be continued…..**


End file.
